The invention relates to a door handle assembly for a motor vehicle, having a handle mount, a handle for opening a door or hatch on the motor vehicle, and a mechanical coupling device, wherein the handle is pivotably supported, in the region of its first handle end, on the handle mount that can be installed on the inside of the vehicle, and, in the region of its second handle end, is coupled to the mechanical coupling device, which is pivotably supported on the handle mount, and by means of which, an actuation of the handle can be transferred to a vehicle-side locking assembly.
Door handle assemblies of this type, for a motor vehicle, can be executed as internal or external handles, wherein the present invention primarily relates to a door handle assembly for an external handle. There are numerous different constructions and embodiments for such door handle assemblies. The design according to the invention of a door handle relates to such designs with which the handle mount, on one hand, and the handle, on the other hand, are attached to one another from opposite sides of the door of the motor vehicle. The handle mount is attached thereby on the back of the door, i.e. on the inside of the motor vehicle, while the handle is mounted on the outside of the door, thus on the outside of the motor vehicle. After installation, the two handle ends of the handle pass through respective holes in the door, or in the door panel of the motor vehicle.
A door handle assembly of the type described above is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 049 027 A1. This known door handle assembly has a handle mount, which is attached to the inside of the door, or the door panel, a handle, and a coupling device having a deflection lever. The handle is attached to the outside of the door thereby, in that the two handle ends of the handle are fed through respective openings in the door, and fastened to the handle mount. The first handle end of the handle is pivotably supported thereby on the handle mount, in a floating manner. The play in the longitudinal direction of the handle mount associated with this type of bearing is necessary, because the second handle end of the handle is non-pivotably connected to the deflection lever of the coupling device. As a result, due to the floating bearing of the first handle end, and the fixed support of the second handle end, correspondingly large clearances must be taken into account, which has a negative effect on the tightness of overall door handle assembly. In addition, the floating bearing for the first handle end results in the handle being able to wiggle slightly, or even noticeably, or to be able to execute a rocking movement, when actuated for opening a door or hatch on the motor vehicle, which may result in the user having the impression that the handle is not functioning properly.